ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Club Penguin: The Movie/Transcript/3
Previous - 2 • Next - 4 (Scene cuts to Paxton, Dot and Rookie as they meet Aunt Arctic at her igloo, as Rookie knocks the door when Aunt Arctic opened the door) Aunt Arctic: Why hello there, young penguins. Welcome to my igloo. How may I help you? Paxton: Ms. Arctic, we are the EPF so we want you to help us for the mission. Aunt Arctic: The EPF, I heard this name which many people talk about this. So, what can I help you for this mission? Dot: Well, because one of our arch-nemesis, known as Herbert P. Bear, is going to bring his evil plans to life. Paxton: I agree with Dot. Herbert is going to take over the Club Penguin Island, and... and... he's going to melt it down into liquid, and... and he'll turn this island into a warm, tropical, sandy paradise for Herbert, so he can go back to his hot season. Rookie: So, would that be so mindful that you can help us stop Herbert and ruin his plans? Aunt Arctic: I see. Alright, you got the deal. (Aunt Arctic joined the EPF, scene cuts to Olivia and JPG enters the Night Club where Cadence lives as many other Penguins dances. The short version of the song The Party Starts Now! sung by Cadence starts) Olivia: So this is where Cadence lived here. Jet Pack Guy: That was true, now we had to get pass though many penguins to get to Cadence. Cadence: ♫ When I waddle in turn the music loud for an epic win. DJK can dance in the house Get ready to move. You can boogie down cause' I'm spinning the tunes. The party starts now-ow-ow-ow-ow! The party starts now-ow-ow-ow-ow! Let's begin the countdown, Let's turn it up loud! Come on, 5-4-3-2-1 The party starts now! ♫ Olivia: Excuse me madam, are you Cadence? Cadence: Why yes, I was doing an excellent dub-step I've created. What can I help you? Jet Pack Guy: We need your help for our mission at the EPF, it was about Herbert. Cadence: Herbert? That no good fuzzball is doing something? Olivia: Yes, follow me. (Olivia, JPG and Cadence walk together, scene cuts to Everyday Phoning Facility where Gary is got all everyone including Captain Rockhopper and Sensei then Aunt Arctic, Paxton, Rookie, Dot, JPG, Olivia and Cadence were here in time) Gary: Oh, thank goodness you're here just in time, the good blueprints are here. (shows everyone the blueprints) And here it is. Captain Rockhopper: Avast ye this blueprint looks like a dangerous alike ye Davy Jones' Locker. Paxton: So maybe that blueprints showed us about where Herbert is building an energy blast weapon. Gary: Yeah my mates, I agree that no one in the EPF has become a criminal before. Olivia: I guess that Herbert is going to make more heatiness that it could melt the entire snow and ice. Sensei: I could known that this polar bear want to heat the land like lava is flowing through the land. Rookie: He want to heat the sun up that it will melt us? Gary: Well, according to my calculations, (grab his EPF phone) it only made about 5 days which we can stop it in no time. Olivia: Gary was right, if we can stick like a team we will stop Herbert's plans no matter what. (An song titled We Had To Work Together sung by Paxton, Olivia, Gary, Dot, JPG, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, Captain Rockhopper, and Sensei starts) (The music is under conduction) Olivia: Alright everyone, we will have to stop this machine and save our only home. (The screen turns into static as it was Herbert on the video) Paxton: It's Herbert! Herbert: Hahaha! Well well... if it isn't the Elite Penguin Force, it was nice to see you once for a long time, and I saw that you got my blueprint that you stole from me including that annoying music. Gary: Herbert P. Bear, what do you want from us with that machine? Herbert: That's a good question you had there, Gary,. I like to use this machine, and I want to use it for my warming day. I just don't need that cold weather to freeze at my fur and my many assistants Klutzy (His assistant Klutzy the Crab appears clapping his claws) and... uhh.. Duke Weselton? Duke: (runs to Herbert) Hey you! (noticed that Herbert is looking at him) Oh... boss, my name is Weaselton. Herbert: Right then, Weaselton along with the other person that I got as a special prize that helped with... But I don't have to spoil the surprise for you. Now, if you have one of your ridiculous floppy feet messing at my greatest plans ever, you will better tell your penguin friends to leave the island or you will be roasted into marshmallows. Paxton: You won't get away from this Herbert. Herbert: Heh, such a bravery there kid. So long for a little moment, that's all. (Herbert turns off the screen) Cadence: Why that no good bear is always doing something sneaky about his plans. I'll make sure we had to complete this mission. Gary: That's a good choose, Cadence, but you haven't started training so don't worry about that now. (Shows everyone the training room) The training room is right here. Sensei: Ahh... a well-known teaching, I know about karate at many of my students so maybe I can help Paxton and Olivia for sense of focus. Olivia: You mean that you can train us, Sensei? Sensei: Yes, Olivia. I can help you and train you, and in a few minutes, I will be giving you and Paxton a black belt. Paxton: Thank you, sir. We will get back to the real training. Sensei: You're welcome, Paxton. Gary: Good luck everyone, and keep doing your best training. (Paxton, Olivia, Dot, Rookie, JPG, Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic and Sensei is enter the training room) Aunt Arctic: Well... I wasn't really good at skills but I can courage them as they can. Jet Pack Guy: Alright, everyone, let the training begin! Rookie: Oh boy! Training, it was my most favorite! Let's do it! (The entire group enters the training room, scene cuts to Herbert's Fortress in the night as Herbert P. Bear, Klutzy, Duke and Doctor Skia are now ready for the mission) Doctor Skia: Herbert, is it time to start the machine for your biggest day? Herbert: (laughs) Anytime there, Skia, anytime. Now, we have to enter Gary's secret laboratory to kidnap him and steal the blueprints at nighttime. If he was alone, we had to go pass security. Duke and Klutzy? (Duke Weaselton and Klutzy went to Herbert) Herbert: You two make sure to turn off the power so we can get passed from all of the security. Duke: Right on my way, sir. (Klutzy claps his claws for agreement) Herbert: Good. Skia, do you get one of your oldest inventions that can lead us to where Gary lives? Doctor Skia: Sure. (grabs out his invention) Right here, Herbert. Herbert: Excellent job, Skia. Soon, when we will make this heat-ray machine that will get rid of snow and ice forever, I can finally rule this island for my own! (laughs madly for 4 seconds, until stopped when his assistants were looking at him weirdly) What are you looking at? We had a mission to do. Skia, we are ready now, so press the button now for our new location. Doctor Skia: Right in the way, sir. (He presses the button as Herbert, Skia, Duke and Klutzy teleport to the Everyday Phoning Facility) And here we are now, so, we will complete this mission in no time. Herbert: Well, it looks like Gary is in the Everyday Phoning Facility. Doctor Skia: Aw, rats! It was just a stupid phone directory service! We can't go in there! Come on, let's just go home. (Herbert thinks of something as his assistants are about to leave the Everyday Phoning Facility to go back to Herbert's hideout) Herbert: Wait a minute. Guys, I'm thinking of something, what if that Gary might be inside? So it will work. (Look at Duke and Klutzy) You two, go and find the power control to shut it down and no mistakes. Duke: You got it, Herbert. Come on, Klutzy. (Duke and Klutzy are going to the back of the Everyday Phoning Facility to find the power control as Herbert and Skia look at the door window as they can see Gary but they had to hide before he can see it) Gary: Umm... that's very strange, I thought it was someone looking at the door. Nah, it was just my silly imagination. Maybe a cup of coffee will fix my problems. (walks off as he makes coffee) Doctor Skia: You're right, Herbert, it is Gary. Herbert: Of course I'm right, now we have to kidnap him when the power is out. (Scene cuts to Duke and Klutzy finding the power control) Duke: Alright, it's gotta be around here somewhere. (Klutzy claps his claws and he found it by pointing at the power control) Duke: Ha! Great job there, Klutzy. (opens the power control) Alright... which one is it? (Klutzy clap his claw pointing at the red) Duke: The red one? (Klutzy claps for yes) Well, alright then. (He turned the red switch but then he got electrocuted, then he switched back on feeling fine but his fur is all mashed. Then Klutzy notices so he points at the blue switch) Duke: (coughs) Yeah... Thanks... (turned the blue switch off) (The entire power of Everyday Phoning Facility is turned off, scene cuts to the Training room as everyone is surprised that the power is off) Previous - 2 • Next - 4 Category:Transcripts